This invention relates to woodworking, and more particularly to a table for converting a conventional electric planer to a portable longbed jointer.
Jointer planes are planes for truing the edges of boards, planning large surfaces, etc. Jointer planes are typically integrated with a table designed for and having a surface area large enough to support boards, etc. The integrated jointer plane and table configuration is then conventionally termed a "jointer". Jointers are expensive, heavy, and difficult to move from one location to another.
It is therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive jointer which is also reasonably lightweight and easy to move from one location to another.